


Arma Carregada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast já viveu uma vida muito diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arma Carregada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loaded Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715318) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a fivewivesweek no tumblr, espero que esteja tudo bem porque foi toda feita no celular no intervalo das aulas. Não li as comics então não sei se tem backstory contrária a isso.

Toast era diferente das outras, de certa forma. Todas tinham tido suas próprias vidas antes de serem capturadas, mas duas experiências únicas às vezes a faziam sentir alienada. De certa forma, talvez fosse mais como a Furiosa, ou melhor, elas seriam pareciam de ambas não tivessem sido tiradas de seus povos.

Toast sentia saudade de viajar. Seu povo era nômade, sempre dirigindo, nunca parando por tempo demais. Manter-se em movimento era mais seguro do que tentar encontrar um pedaço de terra que não fosse disputado e então o defender. Ela nasceu no banco de trás de um carro em movimento, e tinha esperado morrer em movimento também.

Quando todos morreram, ela era muito nova para dirigir ou atirar. Não era uma guerreira, só estava sendo treinada para ser uma. Esse era um de seus maiores arrependimentos. Desejava que a arma nas suas mãos tivesse sido sua, não apenas ali para ela recarregar e a passar o mais rápido que pudesse. Desejava que tivesse acabado com mais do que um par de warboys quando um arpão matou o atirador dela e a deixou sem ter ninguém para quem entregar a arma. Desejava que tivesse atirado até o final é tivesse morrido, ao invés de só gritar e chutar quando eles se tornaram demais para atirar e recarregar antes que eles a desarmassem. Desejava muitas coisas que jamais poderia ter.

Suas mortes estavam marcadas na sua mente, da mesma forma que a marca de propriedade foi colocada na sua pele. Não tinha para onde retornar. Com suas mortes morreram todos os seus sonhos e esperanças, e ela temia que jamais iria os recuperar. Invejava Furiosa, porque ao menos ela podia se fiar no conhecimento de que seu lar ainda existia em algum lugar, e o sonho impossível de retornar podia ser preservado. Toast não tinha o luxo desse conforto vazio.


End file.
